A Place All Our Own
by hunterinthebandom
Summary: In a world where Angels and Humans co-exist, but never intermix, two couples emerge and change how the world will think. Will Dean be able to save Castiel? Will Sam and Lucifer be able to get past all their problems?
1. Again

Castiel was bullied again today. He's not sure how much longer he can deal with all of this. He gets **home** and his father and brother are fighting again. "Damn it Michael, you can't tell me how to run my household!"

"I sure as hell can! I can take **care** of my siblings much better than some old drunk can!" Castiel does his best to tune out the rest. He's already had a bad day and his brother and father fighting only makes it worse. He wishes Balthazar had been at school today. Balthazar is the only thing that makes any of this bearable for Castiel. As Cas retreats to his room he wonders how long it will take for Balthazar to be suspended for skipping class so much.

As soon as he gets into his room and shuts the door, Cas pulls open his sock drawer, rooting around for the familiar matchbox hidden there. He heads into his bathroom as he pulls out the glinting piece of metal that seems to be his only friend. Castiel lowers the razor to the tanned, broken skin on his left arm and he can hear the bullies' voices in his head. "Stupid Angel! Go back to your tree, idiot!"

"You're worthless, you and your black feathers!"

"Just kill yourself already you piece of crap!" Cas wishes he was brave enough to actually do it. But he's not. He just makes himself suffer. Cas stows his razor away again and runs his arm under the water in the sink, watching it turn red, then pink, then finally clear. He sighs. Why him? Castiel lays in his bed, stomach growling and dreading the next day.

Dean forces out another laugh. He's with his friends. He's supposed to be happy. His friends can't know he isn't who they think he is. They can never know. "Right Dean?" Jess says.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying that they really should separate Angels and Humans, they're always fighting at school. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." He says noncommittally. He doesn't feel that way. He thinks it's good that Angels and Humans are mixing. Angel slavery is wrong. But they can't know Dean thinks that. He has to be like everyone else.

As Dean walks home, he thinks about the angel his friends had been talking about. He can't remember his name... maybe Carmen? No... Neither can he think of what the angel looks like. What he can think of is what his friends were saying about him. That he's stupid, he's an emo cutter, he has black wings so he must be bad luck, he should kill himself, he's so ugly, the list goes on and on. His friends had never been so rude to an angel before. He wonders what makes this one different.

Dean shuts the door to his room and turns his music up. Maybe tomorrow he'll keep an eye out for this angel.

Castiel pulls on a long sleeve shirt, wincing as it brushes his fresh scars. Hiscell phone rings as he walks out of his house. "Hello?"

"Cassy! Love, would you skip with me today?" Balthazar's voice flows through the phone and Castiel calms down a little. Wait, skip with him? Castiel would love to skip school. Not having to go to his classes, no bullies, being with Balthazar... but no, he can't. His father will find out and he doesn't want his father angry with him, that never ends well.

"Balthazar... you know I can't. Please come to school with me? It's better when you're around..." Castiel crosses his fingers. He hears Balthazar sigh.

"Well when you put it that way... you know I can't say 'No' to you, Cassy."

"Thank you Balthazar! Thank you, thank you! I'll see you at school, love you!" Cas hangs up. Today is going to be better.

Cas walks into school with a skip in his step...and stops dead when he sees the bullies waiting for him at his locker. He turns abruptly into a side hallway before they can see him. He whips his phone out and punches in Balthazar's number. "Hello?" Says the slightly accented voice Castiel loves so much.

" Where are you? Please tell me you're almost here, they're waiting for me, Balthy. I need you. Please hurry..."

"Cassy I'm right next to you." Cas looks to his right and sees his boyfriend grinning at him. "Now lets go and talk to the nice people." Castiel follows Balthazar, shocked and amazed by him.

"Here comes the ugly black-feathered freak and his creepy boyfriend." Says one of them. Cas winces at the harsh words. Then Balthazar speaks.

"I'm sorry, but who are you speaking to?" He asks them.

"Not you, weirdo." A female Cas thinks is named Jessica says and then laughs.

"Well, I think you all should move, as you are blocking our lockers. Thank you."

"We have every right to be here." Says Sam Winchester. Cas knows him. His brother is kinda cute... No, he's a Human. Cas needs to stop thinking like that. And then Balthazar steps forward and shoves Sam backward. Castiel lunges forward and shouts,

"Balthy, no!" At the same time Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother, catches his brother's arm.

"Sammy don't." He says in a voice like liquid silk. Stop, he's a HUMAN for God's sake! Cas thinks to himself.

"Please just move." Cas practically whimpers.

"Let's get out of here, guys." Dean says, walking away. Castiel sags against Balthazar in relief that they didn't bother him too much today...yet.

"It's ok Cassy, I won't let them hurt you." Balthazar says, rubbing Castiel's back affectionately.

"Thanks Balthazar...we better get to class." Cas says. Balthazar groans and Cas has to nearly drag him to their first class.

And for some odd reason...Castiel can't get Dean out of his head...


	2. That One Angel

Dean leads Sam away, the **image** of the black-winged Angel dancing in his mind. Dean supposes that was the Angel his **friends** were talking about. He really doesn't understand why his friends hated him so much. Dean found the Angel increasingly beautiful the longer he looked at him. He personally loved the black feathers; the ones that danced in the light, that laid so beautifully against the Angel's back. The ones that stood out magnificently from the tan trench coat the Angel wore over his black clothing. And _damn _those eyes. Those piercingly blue eyes that shone with a bright light from inside his **eyeliner**. Dean sighs. He's fucking screwed. He needs to **stop** thinking about this Angel. No matter how hot he is, Dean can't have a relationship with him. It's unheard of for Angels and Humans to have friendships, let alone relationships. Dean can only hope that he might get to talk with this mystifying Angel one day.

Sam and Dean arrive in their class just on time. Sam sits in the last seat near their friends and Dean growls, "Damn you, Sammy." before looking around for another seat. The only one left is next to the black-winged Angel and his boyfriend. Dean's heart stops. Maybe he can talk to the Angel that has been occupying his thoughts. He starts toward them, his breath coming out quick and panicky. He sits slowly in the seat and turns to the Angel. "Hey, I'm Dean." He remembers at the last second to smile and stick out his hand. The Angel stares at his hand a while before he speaks slowly.

"I am Castiel." Castiel. Dean likes that name. And then Castiel's boyfriend butts in.

"Hey Dean-o. I'm Balthazar!" He grasps Dean's hand firmly and shakes it. At least he knows how to give a good handshake, Dean can't believe that he's talking to the beautiful Angel. Dean catches himself staring at Castiel and quickly turns his attention back to the teacher. He thinks for a moment before jotting down a quick note on a piece of paper and dropping it discreetly on Castiel's desk.

Cas and Balthazar sit down in two desks on the far side of the classroom, talking easily about the Angel Rights bill going through Congress at the moment. From the corner of his eye, Castiel watches Dean enter the classroom with his younger brother, who is in this class because he has one of the brightest minds in the school. And then Cas notices the only seat for Dean to sit in is the one next to him. Cas tries to stay calm. He won't do anything, not when Balthazar is there and his friends are not...right? Dean slides easily into the seat and immediately turns to Cas and introduces himself. Cas stares at the hand Dean has held out, too shocked to movhitalk. Dean...is being...nice to him? Cas finally finds his voice. "I am Castiel." he says, ignoring the proffered hand

"Hey Dean-o! I'm Balthazar!" Says a familiar voice from behind Cas. Leave it to Balthy to save the day. Then class starts and he gratefully turns toward the teacher. Cas hopes he doesn't have to do tha_t_ ever again. Unfortunately, his hopes don't last very long. Cas notices Dean lean over and slip a folded up piece of paper under his notebook. Castiel sighs and gently tugs the paper out, unfolding it.

"Hey Castiel,

You seem like a pretty cool dude, so, call or text me sometime, alright?

Dean"

The note read, with a phone number scribbled underneath. For the rest of the day, Cas thinks about the note safely tucked in his trench coat. Should he call, or shouldn't he? He considers asking Balthazar for his opinion, but decides against it. He already knows what his boyfriend will say. "Just call him, Cassy. Don't be afraid to live your life." That last line was one Cas had been hearing nearly his entire life.

When Castiel slams the door to his room closed, he doesn't immediately root around in his sock drawer. He instead heads over to his desk and sits down, Dean's note and his cell phone in front of him. Cas picks up his phone and dials the number scrawled on the note. He lets it ring twice before hanging up. Cas crumples up the note and, frustrated with himself, throws it, not really aiming anywhere.

And when Castiel goes to sleep that night, he realizes that, for the first time in a long time, he didn't try and find solace in his razor. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Dean hears his phone ring and quickly reaches for it, hoping its Castiel calling. Just as Dean grabs his phone, it stops ringing. Odd, he thinks. Dean sets his phone back down, sighing. Why isn't Castiel calling? He must hate Dean.

Suddenly, Dean hears yelling from outside his room. He jumps up and wrenches open his door, hating what he knows is happening. He finds Sam hunkered on the floor with John standing over him, screaming incoherent nonsense at him. Sam already has a blooming bruise on his cheek as John raises his fist again. Dean jumps in front of his little brother, determined to keep him safe. Thus makes John even **more** angry and elicits a guttural yell from the infuriated man. He begins yelling at Dean as Sam crawls away to safety. "You worthless, no good piece of shit! I hate you! You killed your mother! How could you?" John beats on Dean as if he were a punching bag, tears streaming down his cheeks, lamenting his late wife.

As Dean wakes up the next morning, he can feel the damage done by his father, both emotional and physical. His dad was right, he's a piece of crap. Mary should be alive instead of him. It was his fault his mother died that night in the fire. Dean stretches and groans, feeling every bruise and cut acutely. How to cover this one up? Tripped over the cat and fell down the stairs? No, Dean had used that last month when John had lost all his money in a poker game. He snaps his fingers as he finds an excuse he hadn't used yet. He was helping a kitten stuck in a tree and fell.

Dean looks in the mirror, surveying the lines, planes, and shadows of his face. He had a split lip, his nose was broken for the fifth time, and his left eye was black. He whimpers in pain as he tries to set nose back in the right place. Dean quickly checks himself for any other broken bones. He might have a broken rib or two. Oh well. 'At least Sammy isn't hurt too bad,' Dean thinks. 'That's all that counts.'

As Dean walks into school, he see the black-winged Angel Castiel kissing Balthazar. Dean balks. He still wasn't sure about his sexuality. He knows he likes women. He can't even count how many girls he's been with. Because he's been with a lot of women, not because he can't count high. But lately he's been noticing guys, and now he's not sure where he fits on the spectrum, though he's definitely willing to experiment. And he's definitely noticed Cas, he's very attractive. And was that a spot of jealousy Dean felt as he passed by Cas and Balthazar?

Nah...

In first hour, Dean sits next to the ever-fascinating Castiel again. He walks up and Cas and Balthazar are speaking quietly about the Angel Rights bill. The one that assures equal rights for them. Dean thinks it's great. "I really hope it goes through." Dean says as he sits down. They stare at him, mouths gaping for a moment. "Hello Cas, Balthazar." He says, nodding at them.

"Hello Dean." Castiel says, recovering first. "Yes, I greatly wish for the bill to go through as well." Dean nods.

"You didn't call me." Dean states plainly. He regrets it immediately. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What is wrong with him?

"I was busy." Cas says quickly. And then class starts. What the fuck was that? 'He's a bad liar,' Dean thinks. After class, Castiel leaves quickly, not even looking at Dean as he rushes out the door. Sam sidles up to Dean.

"Why do you keep sitting by that creepy emo Angel? And keep _talkin_g to him? What the fuck, man?" Sam asks. Dean shoulders his way past Sam and murmurs a quiet "Bitch."

"Jerk!" Sam yells after the quickly disappearing back of his brother.

Cas gets home and, after indulging himself in his metallic friend, looks around for the small piece of crumpled paper that had been plaguing his mind since he spoke with Dean that morning. He felt ashamed that he was so cowardly. Once the paper had been located, Cas programs the number into his phone, takes a deep breath, and sends Dean a text.

Hello Dean. Its Cas

It only takes a moment for Dean to text back.

Hey Cas! What's up?

I'm just doing some artwork. And you?

The same! Want to come over? We can share and critique?

Cas is dumbfounded. Go to Dean's _house_? _Hang out_ with him? Dean is a Human and Castiel is an Angel. Angels and Humans are _neve_r friends. 'Screw it,' Cas thinks. 'We'll be the first.'

Sounds awesome!

Cas carefully follows the directions to Dean's house. When he pulls up in his white '99 Saturn, Dean is waiting for him outside a dilapidated house. The red bricks are so grimy you could barely tell their color, half the brown shingles off the roof are laying on the ground and the concrete porch is falling apart. "Hello Dean. Nice place." Cas says politely, walking up to Dean. He laughs.

"You don't have to be nice. This place is crap. Dean says, leading Castiel into his home. Inside, the house looks little better. Liquor bottles are scattered everywhere and an inch of dust covers every surface. As Dean leads him upstairs, Cash catches glimpses of the other inhabitants of the house. They pass an open door and inside is a once-handsome man, his face gray and worn by long, hard years. His brown hair being overtaken by gray and smooth skin is being replaced by fragile folds. Castiel assumes this is Dean's father.

The unlikely pair pass Sam in the hallway. "'Sup?" He nods at Castiel. He's not sure if Sam actually means to ask 'what is up' or if he was just saying 'hello'. He decides to just nod back at the younger man.

Then, Dean opens a door at the end of the hallway with a flourish. "Welcome to Casa a la Dean." He says, waving Castiel grandly inside and shutting the door. The room looks like no one lives in it. It has white walls and a small bed in the corner with dark blue bedding. The little room is sparsely furnished and decorated, with only a Metallica poster hanging next to single window and a tall mahogany dresser against the far wall.

Dean heads over to his bed, sits on the edge and reaches underneath, pulling out a bottle of beer. He holds it out to Castiel. "You want some?" He asks.

"Not my poison." Cas replies, tapping the pocket of his trench coat where a half-empty pack of cigarettes was hidden. Dean shrugs and takes a long draw from the amber bottle.

"So...did you bring your artwork?" He asks. Castiel nods and holds out a green folder. He had chosen the green because it was the same light peridot color as Dean's stunning eyes. After setting his bottle on the floor, Dean stands and walks up to Castiel, too close. He can feel Dean's deliciously hot breath breaking against his cheek and he is able to make out the specks of gold in his green irises. They stare at each other for a long time when Dean leans forward suddenly and rests his scalding lips on Cas's cold ones, just the barest of touches. He shoves Dean backward, trying to ignore the look of hurt and confusion on his almost-new friend's face.

"I-uh... I have to go..." Cas trails off as he spins around and darts out of the dark house. Once in his car, he lights a cigarette, takes a long drag and drives quickly away.

The whole way home Castiel tries to convince himself he did _not _enjoy the kiss.


	3. Gloriously Battered

Sam is wracking his brain over Dean and his wierdo black-winged friend. He sits in his AP History class and nearly cries when he sees that they are going to be assigned partners for a 6-week-long project. Sam is the only Human in his class. 'Well,' Sam thinks. 'At least some of the Angel chicks are hot.' But when the teacher calls out the partners after explaining the project, Sam is severely disappointed once again. "Sam Winchester and Lucifer Novak." The teacher says. 'Damn.' He slumps over to the Angel he will be working with. He has icy blue eyes paired with light blonde hair on a face that is ruggedly handsome. His pale pink lips seem set in a smug smirk that just screams arrogance. Sam hates the Angel already.

And then Sam sees Lucifer's wings. They probably were, at some point, stunningly beautiful, with their pure white feathers tipped by shiny gold. But now, they were tattered. That was the only word Sam could find to explain them. The soft feathers hung in crooked shambles, some snapped and many missing. Scars littered the strong limbs and the once brilliantly white feathers no longer shone but were instead a dingy grey. Sam wonderingly reaches his hand out and runs his fingertips along the edge of a feather still intact. Lucifer shudders, wings flaring out in surprise. He arches his back away from the tentative touch and yelps out a choked,

"Hey! Be careful! Angel wings are _very_sensitive!"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologizes, sitting across from the Angel that stole his curiosity. "They're just so beautiful." Lucifer scoffs.

"They're a laughing stock. Ugly, hideous even." He protests. "Let's just get started on the project." Sam finds himself irrevocably taken with the unique man.

"Not to me..." Sam whispers. "Okay, what do you want to do the project on?" He says louder. They end up disagreeing, though Lucifer wins. Sam keeps getting distracted by Lucifer's wings, which were puffed out in anger. At the end of the class, Sam and Lucifer find that they have the same lunch period.

"Would you like to sit with me on the Quad?" Lucifer asks.

"I-I would love to." Sam stutters, surprised.

"See ya' then." Lucifer flashes a blinding smile and spirits away.

Sam stands awkwardly on the plaza at lunch, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Lucifer. When the Angel shows up, he waves brightly across the lawn at Sam. He grins and waves back, not even thinking about it. 'Oh, my god! I'm worse than Dean!" He thinks, but soon finds it hard to care, as Lucifer has finally joined him. "Hey Sam!" He says, smiling widely.

"Hey!" Sam replies, dropping onto the grass underneath a shady tree. Lucifer plops down beside him. They eat together in companionable silence for several minutes.

"I find you extremely attractive, you know." Lucifer says, staring intensely at Sam. He doesnt know what to say. Just a day ago he hated Angels, but now he's not sure. He thinks he likes _this_Angel.

"Are you asking me out?" Sam asks, deciding to be coy.

"Yes." Lucifer says seriously, looking Sam dead in the eye. Sam wouldn't mind dating Lucifer... If it weren't social suicide. Unless...

"Could we keep it a secret? At least for now?"

"Of course, Sammy." Lucifer said, taking Sam's hand in his own.

Late that night, way past Sam's curfew, he gets a text.

Lucifer Novak

Hey, I'm having some people over. I wanna see you.

I can't. It's past my curfew.

Don't be such a party pooper. I'll be there in 5 mins.

Sam freaks. How the hell is he going to get out of the house without Dean noticing? He walks down the hallway on tiptoes and can heat Dsn snoring. Sam stifles a giggle. 'I'm going to get away with this!' His heart is racing. Lucifer pulls up in his brand new Camry and Sam climbs in. Lucifer immediately grabs his hand as they drive away.

Sam is overcome with guilt. He shouldn't be doing this. "Take me back." Sam says, his voice quivering with fear.

"Why? We're gonna have so much fun!" Lucifer drawls.

"My dad... He beats us... He'll find out. He'll kill me." Sam feels warm tears flow down his cheeks. Lucifer stops the car and pulls him into a warm embrace.

"Hey... it's OK, Sammy. If you really want, I can take you home. But I think maybe you should stay away from there... It's not safe." He says in a calming tone.

"I can't leave Dean... He protects me." Sam attempts a smile. "Take me back, I'll be fine." Lucifer sighs.

"Alright..." He drives back to Sam's house. "Bye Sam... I'll see you tomorrow." And before he could reply, Sam's lips were occupied. Lucifer lightly presses his warm lips against Sam's own, just a short kiss.

"Bye." Sam chokes out, pushing his way out of the car, touching his mouth. He walks back to his room stealthily, unable to wipe the grin off of his face, a tingling feeling still resting on his lips.

The next morning both Dean and John seem oblivious top the fact that Sam had snuck out the night before.

At lunch, Sam and Lucifer find a small, secluded copse of trees in the far corner of the quad. Near the end of the hour, they are holding hands while Sam strokes Lucifer's wings, earning small shivers and gasps from the Angel. Suddenly, an angry shout pulls them from their peace. "Oh, my God! Angel-loving faggot!" An upperclassman is standing in front of the star-crossed couple. Before Sam or Lucifer can say anything, the angered, confused peer was across the quad and back into the school, yelling the whole way. Sam scrambles to a standing position, yanking his backpack quickly onto his shoulders.

"I, uh-I have to go!" He says, running toward the doors. 'Shit, shit, shit! Everyone's gonna find out! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!'

Sam rushed off after the asshat Connor found him and Lucifer on the quad. Lucifer tried to go after him, but was unable to find him. 'This isn't good'

You might be surprised with how quickly things spread in high school. By the end of the day, Lucifer had heard so many different versions of the story it made him dizzy. First, Sam and Lucifer were just holding hands, then kissing, then making out! It finally got to the point where the story was that Sam was dscking Lucifer's dick!

As the final bell rings, Lucifer's little brother Gabriel sidles up to him. "So... I heard you made out with a Human?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at the older brother.

"Shut the fuck up, Gabe!" Lucifer says, shoving him to the side a little with his shoulder. "All we did was talk while Sam groomed my wings! Get over it!"

"All right, all right!" Gabriel says, holding his hands up in defeat. They both sit in Lucifer's blue Camry and wait for their little brother Castiel to show up.

The Novak family was a large and rich one. Becky and Chuck Novak were very popular authors, each having several books ranked #1New York Times Bestseller. The two had many children. Their oldest, Michael, was off at Holy Angel Academy studying political science. Then there was Lucifer, the problem child, a senior at Lawrence Public High School. Gabriel is a junior at LPHS, and had been suspended multiple times for playing pranks. They also had Castiel, the outcast for the blue-black hue of his wings. It was unnatural, most Angels have brown or white wings. Castiel was a sophomore at the same high school as his older brothers. The triplets, Uriel, Raphael, and Hester are in 7th grade at the local middle school. Finally, the youngest, Anna, was in second grade at Sullivan Elementary School.

When Castiel finally shooed up, he's smoking a cigarette. As he moves to duck into the car, Lucifer stalls him with a shout. "Don't bring that shit into my car! Put it out or walk home, Can is new!"

"Cam?" Cas questions.

"The car, you idjit!" Lucifer fumes. Castiel relents and rubs the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. "Thank you..."

Once at home, the brothers diverge, Castiel and Lucifer to their respective bedrooms and Gabriel chasing the small head is rambunctious red curls. The house is quiet and peaceful. Until...

"Lucifer!" Becky Novak calls from the sitting room, one of her large tawny wind resting on her husband's lap, the other draped across the back of the leather couch on which she was seated. Lucifer shuffles slowly into the large room, dreading the lecture he knows is coming. "What's this I hear about you and a Human?" Becky spits.

"Nothing!" Lucifer quickly assures her. "I promise you Mother, I do not affiliate with Humans." He hopes she will not see through his lie.

"I hope you're not lying to us, son. You know what we do with liars." Chuck reminds him sternly. Lucifer nods soberly.

"How could I not? How many times have I been there?"

"Just remember, if we find out you're dating a Human, you will be facing much more than fire." Becky says ominously. Lucifer gingerly touches the burn marks on his face from past wrongdoings and winces. What more could they do to him? He nous and makes his way back upstairs, but instead of heading into his room once again, he opens Castiel's door.

Lucifer and Castiel have always been close. They had been best friend since they were young. Whenever Lucifer needed someone to talk to, Castiel was the only one who would listen. Lucifer only hoped this time would be no different. "Cas? Can I talk to- oh, shit!"

Castiel is in his room, razor in hand. With shaking hands, he lowers it to the mottled skin on his arm, laying fresh wounds over old scars. As he is making another crimson line on his arm, Cas hears his door open. "Cas? Can I talk to- oh, shit!" Says the voice of the one person Castiel trusts most in the world.

Cas rushes over to Lucifer, ushering him inside the small aqua colored room and firmly closing the door. "I can explain..." Cas says weakly, grabbing a rag and saving at the warm blood running down his arm. Lucifer grand the cloth from him and gently wipes at the cuts Castiel had made, tears forming in his eyes at the horrifying sight of his broken kid brother.

"Why Cas? Why would you do this?" He asks, voice quivering.

"I'm sorry!" Cas wails, throwing his arms around his older brother. Lucifer hugs him back tightly, not caring about the blood still seeping from Cas's arm and into his shirt. "I just want the pain to go away..." Cas sniffles. Lucifer pulls away from the hug and looks Castiel in the eye.

"It will be OK, Cas. You can always talk to me. I don't want you to do this to yourself anymore." He says somberly. Cas nods. "Promise me!" Lucifer demands forcefully.

"I promise..." Cas says, wiping away an errant tear on his cheek. He pulls his sleeve down. "So... What did you need?"

"Right... Um..." Lucifer clears the tears from his throat. "I have a Human problem." Cas looks shocked.

"Tell me about it." He replies. So Lucifer tells his little brother the whole messy story concerning Sam. "Well... I guess the only thing you can is be there for him... You know?" Lucifer nods. "I have a Human problem too..." Cas days, and relates his story as well.

"He _kissed_ you?!" Lucifer exclaims.

"Yeah..." Castiel confirms. "And I think I liked it... I keep thinking about it... About his lips..." Cas trails off.

"Well, do you like him? And, aren't you dating Balthazar?"

"I might... And yes... It's so complicated, I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe you can take a break from Balthazar and explore things with this Dean."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And _you_talk to Sam."

"Yes, colonel Castiel!" Lucifer salutes with a chuckle. "See ya' Cas." He says, walking out of the room.

Lucifer pulls his phone out of his pocket as he enters his large yellow room, intent on texting Sam and making sure he's OK. Them he realizes that his parents can probably see all his texts. What can he do? He _hast_o make sure Sam is alright. Should he call him, or just over to his house? He decides to call. "Sammy?" Lucifer says questioningly when he heats the time as the phone is answered.

"Who is this?" Demands an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line.

"L-Lucifer..." He answers hesitantly.

"You're the filthy Angel that's been fucking with my son's head! Stay the hell away from Sammy, he doesn't need a fucking Angel faggot around him! If you don't stay away from my boy, I'll find you, you motherfucking bitch! Don't doubt it!" Comes the angry shout from the receiver. Lucifer hangs up before any more racial slurs can be thrown at him.

'That must have been Sam's father...' Lucifer thinks. 'I hope Sam is OK.'

The next day, Lucifer sets out to find Sam immediately when he gets to school. All the whole, his peers are hurling rude words at him, though they do not concern him. The only thing Lucifer is concerned about is Sam.

When the younger man is finally located, Lucifer drags him into a nearby bathroom and thoroughly checks Sam over for bruises that his father could have given him. Each injury found is caressed with a gentle hand and soothed with warm lips. "I'm so glad you're not too badly hurt." Lucifer says.

"Yeah..." Sam says offhandedly. "Listen, Luci... I do care for you, but we can't be together. Look what's happening! I'm going to ask Mr Burnz for a new partner, we can't be around each other." And then he walks out, leaving Lucifer standing shell shocked in the empty bathroom. 'I can't believe that just happened...' He thinks.

'Oh Sam...'


	4. Please

Castiel walks up to Balthazar's house with shaking knees. He stands on the front stoop for several minutes before he is able to summon the courage to knock on the door. It swings inward and Cas is assaulted by a hyper bundle of chocolate brown feathers. "Cassie! What a surprise!" Balthazar bellows.

"Heh... Yeah..." Cas agrees, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "Listen, we need to talk." Cas says.

"Alright." Balthazar agrees, taking Castiel's hand and leading him into the dining room, where an stay of snack foods are laid out on the table. Balthazar's parents are huge health fanatics, so Castiel must have looked confused. "My parents are gone for the weekend, so I can eat whatever I want. I was just about to invite you over. So what's up?"

"Well... Balthy... You know I love you." Cas sighs deeply, preparing himself for what he's about to do. "I love you a lot... But... I think that maybe... Maybe we should take break..." Cas stutters, now unable to hide how scared he really is. How Balthazar reacts is nothing like how Castiel thought he would.

"You WHAT!?" He shouts, wings flaring and puffing, the feathers nearly standing on end. "No! No, no, no! You can't get away from me that easily. Please, tell me what I did! I can convince you to stay with me! Show you how much I love you!" And with that, Balthazar greedily kisses Castiel, pinning him against the table. Cas tries to push him away, but Balthazar is too strong. He picks Castiel up and throws him over his shoulder like sack of potatoes, making his way toward his bedroom.

Castiel kicks, punches, screams, and buffets Balthazar with his inky wings, but to no avail. Cas is still held by the Angel he once trusted wholeheartedly. Balthazar slams Castiel on the bed, his head hitting the wall with a sickening thud. "Balthy... Please..." Cas begs as Balthazar pulls down his pants.

"I will make you love me!" He screams. Suddenly, Balthazar shoves his **erect** penis in Castiel's mouth. Cas gags and he finally allows the tears to cascade down his cheeks like a waterfall. "Hnng..." Balthazar groans, clearly enjoying himself. "See? Don't you love me now, Cassie?" He asks, shoving Cas's head down on his dick repeatedly before he finally removes himself.

"Get away from me! Please... leave me alone!" Cas wails, trying to scramble away from the threatening Angel whose wings were spread above his head in a flat of dominance and anger. Balthazar grabs Cas's foot and yanks him closer to his scorching body. "Please, stop!" Cas sobs as his clothing is removed as well. "Please!"

"Come, on Cas! Just relax and enjoy yourself!" Balthazar says heavily, flipping Castiel over into his hands and knees.

"No!" Cas cries out. "Not like this! Please, no! Please..." He whimpers as a sharp pain blossoms from his rear when Balthazar rams his entire length into Castiel's virgin ass. "Stop!" The pain is too much to bear, and Cas blacks out.

When he finally comes to, Castiel is momentarily confused as he watches Balthazar try to wiggle his blue jeans on. And the memory of what had occurred came rushing back to Cas when he feels a throbbing pain from the back of his head and his ass. The tears flood back as he feels behind him and his hand comes back covered in blood and come. The sight causes the tears to fall even harder, ugly sobs tearing themselves from Castiel's throat. Balthazar turns at the sound, his face hard as a stone. "Your clothes are over there," He says, pointing to a corner of the room. "Get out." Castiel says nothing and hurriedly puts them on. Cas gags at the odd squishing feeling between his legs as he leaves the house he can never even look at again. He gets in his car and drives way over the speed limit. He just wanted to be home and feel safe again.

Once home, Cas darts up to his room before he has a breakdown. He closes the door and screams, ripping at his hair, tears tracking freely down his twisted face. He thanks God his room is soundproofed. He then rushes into his bathroom to cleanse every trace of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from his body, though Castiel knows he will be forever sullied.

Once he has scrubbed every inch of his skin-and more-raw, he collapses once again. Castiel hugs his knees close to his chest and rocks back and forth on the tiled floor of his bathroom. "Why me?! Why? What did I do to deserve this!?" He cried. "Why does everyone hate me? I don't understand!" And eventually, the Angel's sobs grow quiet, and he sinks into the welcome nothingness of a dreamless sleep.

"Cas! Get your lazy ass outta bed! It's time to go!" Comes a yell from outside Castiel's doe, and he wakes with a shudder. Cas had to bite his lip to stop the years at the pain he feels from the previous day's events, both physically and emotionally. Cas hurriedly pulls on clean clothes and rushes to Lucifer's car. (This way he spend less on gas)

"Where's Gabe?" Cas asks, mainly to try and keep his mind off of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Anna's sick, so he's staying home." Lucifer explains. "So... Did you talk to Balthazar?" Cad cringes at the painful reminder of the name and nearly starts crying again. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah..." Cas says. 'Should I tell Luci about what he did to me?' He thinks. 'Maybe he can help... Or he'll beat the shit out of him... Both will work I guess...'

"He..." Castiel's voice becomes thick and the tears start to fall, splattering on his lap against his will. "He... Luci, he raped me!" Cas walls, the saltwater flowing from his face, fast and furious. The car swerves sharply.

"He WHAT?!" Lucifer shouts. "I'm gonna kick his ass! How dare he! That asshole! I can't believe it!" Lucifer is now straight again, butwayover the speed limit. He's muttering under his breath, and Cas is only able to catch a few words of what he is saying. " Motherfucking... Gonna kill him..." All along the same line: Balthazar is about to have his ass handed to him.

Lucifer screams into the school parking lot, his face red with anger. He storms into the school with Balthazar's name erupting from his mouth. "Oh, look, it's the prude's punk older brother!" Balthazar steps forward and his friends- Castiel's formerfriends-laugh.

"I have a home to pick with you, cocksucker!" Lucifer walls up to the Frenchman and gets in his face. "Don't ever, EVER, touch my brother again."

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" The accented voice floats across the room and swirls around Castiel's head. 'Do you love me now, Cassy?' The phantom voice echoes in his skull and Castiel begins to wonder if his eyes will ever dry.

Then, Lucifer gives Balthazar a powerful right hook, and Balthazar falls, his friends running forward to help him. Lucifer walks calmly back towards Castiel, puts his arm around him, and leads his little brother away from the scene. "You tell me if that asshat bothers you again, and I'll make sure to send him to the hospital." Lucifer heatedly. "I will crushhim if he hurts you again." Cas nods, wiping his salty treats on his sleeve, preparing himself for his first class, which, of course, has Balthazar in it.

Upon arriving in his class, Castiel looks for the most isolated desk to sit in. He finally decides to sit in the back corner, far from where Cas used to sit with Bal-uh, him.

Then Dean walks in, spots Castiel, and makes his way over. 'Oh, no! Not him too!' Cas thinks. 'I can't deal work all of this right now! What if he brings up the kiss?' Cas panics, and he realizes that tears are once again leaking from his eyes, and he can't stop it.

Dean wells up and plops his backpack down on the desk next to Castiel's. "Hey... Cas, what's wrong?" He asks, concerned. Cad wipes at his face, hoping to stem the flow of tears.

"N-nothing." Cas says.

"Are you sure? Or is it related to what happened this morning?" Dean asks. Cas looks up in horror and nods slowly. Dean reaches over and envelops Castiel in a warm hug. "I don't know what he did to you, bit if will be okay. I'll always be here for you, Cas, alright?" Cad nods again before his attention is wrenched away from Dean and catches on Balthazar and his cronies arriving on the classroom and swaggering up to Dean and Castiel. Balthazar is sporting a dark bruise on his cheekbone where Lucifer's knuckles had connected. Cas almost smiles at the sight, but the immense pain prevents him from doing so.

Every time Castiel is reminded of what happened with Balthazar, he feels as if his heart is being ripped out, leaving only a void that sucks away all love and happiness. It feels like his heart was ripped from his chest, shattered to dust, and then replaced for the faintest glimmer of hope that someone, someday might begin to fix it. Cas feels as if Balthazar was his last tether to the world, and now that it had been severed, he is floating away like a balloon. He has been dropped, trampled and shattered, all because of one man. And just like that, the pain turns to rage.

Castiel launches himself at Balthazar, hoping against hope that he might be able to injure him, at least a little.

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

Ad by savinshop | Close

Notes: Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it.  
Also, leave me comments! I love hearing from you guys. What did you like, what didn't you like, what do you want to see happen? I WANT TO HEAR IT ALL!

Actions

↑ Top

←Previous Chapter

Add To Collections

Bookmark

Comments

Angels_In_The_TARDIS, castiels_trenchcoat, and InfinityToReflect as well as 21 guests left kudos on this work!

Post Comment

Comment as hunterinthebandom

(Plain text with limited HTML ?)

Comment

4300 characters left

Footer Customize

Choose Skin

About the Archive

Site Map

Diversity Statement

Terms of Service

DMCA Policy

Contact Us

Report Abuse

Technical Support and Feedback

Development

otwarchive v

Known Issues

GPL by the OTW


End file.
